Rough Love
by Shigure-chan
Summary: Whether you take it literally or not, Inuyasha and Kagome really do have a rough love life. They're both emotionally distraught over eachother, and Kagome even gets hit with the occasional door. InuKag


**Rough Love**  
by _Shigure-chan_

Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic. Erm, yeah, that's the whole note. Seriously. STOP LOOKING AT ME! --  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, you prat.

Kagome Higurashi lay silently in bed, her head protruding from a thick layer of sheets. Her eyes were half-open, observing all movement beyond her doorway. She checked her clock.

"11:34 AM," she sighed. "In a few minutes, Mom will - "

"KAGOME!" her mother shouted, sprinting towards her bedroom. "Kagome-chan, did you forget? I'm taking you shopping today... Kagome?" The woman peered into her daughter's bedroom, who, from the looks of it, was dead asleep.

Kagome had already thought ahead, and had left a note for her mother on the wall:

_ Mom,  
I know we were supposed to hit the shops today, but I'm way too tired. Please let me sleep.  
- Kagome_

Her mother sighed when she saw this. "If this is what she wants, then..." She slowly walked out of the room and shut the girl's door behind her.

Kagome stayed in bed, almost motionless for the next ten minutes. Eventually, she heard her mother leave the house. She knew nobody else was home, so she stepped out of bed.

"Ugh," she muttered, as she glanced at her mirror's reflection. "I look terrible..." She trudged to the bathroom and reached for the door knob. She tried to turn it, but it was locked.

"What the... everybody is supposed to be out today. Who...?"

Suddenly, the door flew open, knocking the poor girl off her feet and into the wall behind her. "GAAAAH!" Kagome cried, and fell into a heap on the floor.

"Oh.. hello, Kagome. Glad to see you're finally up!" said a mildly cheerful, familiar voice from above.

"Inu... yasha... OSUWARI!" she screamed, and the hanyou collapsed on top of her.

"HAH! For once, I appreciate you saying that..." Inuyasha was now on top of Kagome, his body pinning her's to the floor. He grinned and she grimaced.

"Get off of me, you baka.." she panted, and the half-demon smiled faintly but obeyed. "Now... OSUWARI!"

"AAAH!" he yelped, plummeting to the floor, but there was no girl beneath him to cushion his fall.

"WENCH!"

"BAKA!"

"WENNNNCH!"

"MORON!"

"You.. you were supposed to say baka," he mused, getting up. "Wench."  
"Inuyasha, what the heck do you want? It's early, I'm tired, and you're annoying the hell out of me."

"Why are you so agitated today?" Inuyasha questioned her, giving her an innocent 'oh, I didn't do anything' look.  
"You of all people should know!" she cried. "The last thing I want to wake up to is a locked bathroom door when I think everyone is gone, which, by the way, scared the freaking hell out of me, and then being thrown against the wall by the force of said door..."

He let her ramble on for the next few minutes, with an intent look on his face, when in reality he was thinking about her cooking him some ramen.

"Are you finished yet?" he asked her slowly.

"Maybe, why?"

"Well..." he took on a more serious composure, "you see, I'm hungry... and you're a woman."

"...Moro-- BAKAAAA!" she slapped his face and he let out an amused laugh. "I am NOT cooking you ANYTHING, Inuyasha. You can cook yourself."

"But that's why I came here... for one of your delicious home cooked meals... or your ramen." He grinned at her, and she noticed a flash in his eyes.

"Are you insulting my ramen!" she cried, and he simply walked over and patted her head, then went to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl and chopsticks, and sat down patiently.

"That little..." she grunted and stomped over to the kitchen, almost blind with rage... as well as pain. "Goddamn door!"

"Ano... Kagome?"

"What now, baka!" she winced, grasping at one bruised arm while tearing a package of ramen.

"I was about to say I'm sorry for slamming your lovely, girlish frame against the wall with your bathroom door, but nevermind."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Stop hanging around Miroku, okay?"

"Yeah, I noticed his perversion was wearing off on me, too."

Kagome sighed. "So how am I going to explain these bruises to my parents?"

"Well, you COULD say that you and me – "

"HENTAI!"

That's the first chapter! 0 I hope to get good reviews... and I hope you all liked it. D Will update soon!


End file.
